random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
How will YOU survive the Apacolypse?
Write all the things you will to do live during The End of Days: Thatanimeguy *Make a base in a warehouse *Find as many survivors I can, Witch is narowed down to: #Thouse how can use a gun #Thouse who know how to kill zombies, vampires, and other demonic treats. #Natural Disater survivors #Anyone Immune #Rouge/ abandon military members #Any Hot chick who can cook *Find vehicles with loaded gas *Carry crosses with me *Pray to the lord *Find/make as many Weapons I can *Find as much comics I can *Find as much Video games I can *Find as much food I can *TBA as much I can *always remember this: NEVER TRUST THE MILITARY Kh2cool *Invite all my friends *Fly to N.A.S.A space station *buy everything from Mcdonalds *buy everything from Toysrus *Buy everything from gamestop *buy everything from walmart *buy everythnig from KFC *buy everything from the mall *bring all the stuff in the N.A.S.A space ship *smash every button I can find until i'm in space *find a planet with oxegen *live happily ever after. FlyingSquirrel192 *Eat all the food in the world to become super fat *Put on metal armor *Tape a piece of paper on armor that says "Untouchable" *Kill zombies with my belly Mochlum *'Plan A': Try to make peace with the zombies by convincing the president to make laws that apply to both zombies and humans, so we can live togethor in an un-racist, civillized world. *'Plan B': I shall use BOMBS to destroy them then create a shelter for my family and my friends and my friend's families and all of our relatives and everything, and it's zombie-proof (somehow). *'Plan C': RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Redsox1099 *'Plan A': Recruit into the army, (if it's possible) and fight the zombie army. *'Plan B': Go solo, and do the things that they did in video games like, Dead Island, Dead Space(1&2), Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies, and every Dead Rising game and DLC pack. *'Plan C': Two words, COST-CO. *'Plan D': Nuke the planet. :-) Livin' in a fun house I don't think I will. I don't think anyone will. I mean, ur gonna survive the end of the world. That's so (sarcasm) gonna happen. Just being realistic. Fredthefish You mean when the moon crashes? PLAY THE SONG OF TIME. AwesomeCartoonFan01 *'Plan A': Get everyone to fight the zombies like in the Mature rated video games *'Plan B': Make a shelter and get friends, family, rest of family, this wiki, cartoons, etc. *'Plan C': Unite everyone who surived and FIGHT (Like Plan A, but with villians helping to, if they want to...) *'Plan D': Get everyone I know to either Danville, Equestria, DA MOON, or anyother cartoon world that's safe. Tornadospeed *'Plan A:' Say "He looks like a nice guy" when someone screams at a zombie *'Plan B:' Hide in a lemon for 400 years! *'Plan C:' Hit the dirt. Gray Pea Shooter I dunno. IF I survied. Then... *'Plan A: '''Go lone wolf (Totally alone) and butcher zombies. Get weapons then find a more permenet settlement. *'Stage 1 (Plan A): 'Gather up friends, guns, battery's, supplies, food, and oxegen (If I go into space or go underground) *'Stage 2 (Plan A): 'Build a network of zombie killarz! *'Stage 3 (Plan A): 'Kill every last zombie! *'Stage 4 (Plan A): 'Party! Then have a memoral for the dead. Finally begin rebuilding civilization. (Making building's restroring power etc...) *'Plan B: 'Gather supplies and build a fort *'Stage 1: (Plan B): 'Gather supplies and seeds *'Stage 2: (Plan B): 'Farm and become self sufficent *'Plan C: 'Get lot's of stuff and go to the moon! Notes: Don't trust goverment. Save as many people as you can. Pray. Pray some more. Pray even more. Double Tap. Don't eat zombies! Aim for the head. First cut off (Or blown off) There head. Second burn there bodies. Finally burie them in a coffin made of metal (So they don't come out of the ground after you kill them). NermalTheBunny *Help put a force field on all over the planets. WrightEveryTime Get in a Vault. Nuff said. Jondanger23 *Grab my stuff *go to space *eat tacos *Live on teh moon! I Flying Penguin Fill the yard with genetically modified cacti, pea plants, venus flytraps, etc. Do the same for the roof and back yard, board the windows, teleport to The Stanley Parable, get Freedom Ending, see what that tiny building off to the side is, teleport to some other random place and just relax for eternity. Deku PixelMiette i won't Moon Snail I'll point out that it's actually spelled "Apocalypse" then die of heat stroke. Madi Play "The Best Day Ever" from ''SpongeBob SquarePants on the world's loudest speaker while t posing. Category:Random Works Category:Zombies Category:Random Works! Category:How? Category:Q&A Category:Pages by Thatanimeguy Category:Apacolypse